dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. It is the sequel to 2013's Man of Steel and the second installment in the DC Comics' Extended Universe. The film is written by Chris Terrio, from a story by Zack Snyder and David S. Goyer, and directed by Snyder. The cast includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Development began in 2012 whilst Man of Steel was in post-production when discussions between Goyer and Snyder on how to expand on the universe they created, leading to the idea of a team-up movie. Pre-production began at East Los Angeles College in October 2013, with principal photography starting in May 2014 in Detroit, Michigan. It was originally going to be released July 17, 2015 but it was later pushed back to a May 6, 2016 release before finally being brought forward to March 25, 2016. Sypnosis Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Plot In 1981, eminent philanthropist Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha are gunned down by a mugger outside the Aragon Theatre in Gotham City. During the funeral, their son Bruce, who witnessed the shooting, runs away only to fall into a huge cave and watch as a cloud of bats swarms around him. In 2013, while in Metropolis, Bruce witnesses the Battle of Metropolis taking place between General Zod and Kal-El, two alien beings from the planet Krypton. Bruce makes his way towards the Wayne Financial Building, telling his close friend Jack O'Dwyer to evacuate the building, only to watch in horror as it is leveled by Zod's Heat Vision. He frees employee Wallace Keefe from underneath rubble before saving Sage from falling debris, looking up in anger as he see's General Zod and Kal-El battle in the sky. 18 months later in 2015, at the site of the destroyed World Engine in the Pacific Ocean, 2 Indian divers find a large piece of Kryptonite. Lois Lane and her photographer Jimmy Olsen are hooded and taken to interview a terrorist leader, General Amajagh in the East African country of Nairomi. Anatoli Knyazev is there, leading a team of mercenaries, working with the terrorist. Knyazev takes Olsen's camera and finds a CIA tracker. The terrorist leader shoots Olsen in the head and takes Lois captive. Sonic booms are heard in the distance, signalling that Superman is approaching. Knyazev has his men turn on the terrorists and quickly depart. Superman arrives and takes out the leader as he holds Lois at gunpoint. At the United States Capitol, Senator June Finch is holding a hearing on the Nairomi incident, where Kahini Ziri is testifying against Superman, blaming him for the deaths caused by Knyazev's men. At Lois and Clark's Apartment, Lois is pulling a prototype bullet out of her notebook as Clark returns. She tells him about the hearing but he tellers he doesn't care what they think. In Gotham City, Batman has tracked human trafficker Cesar Santos to a house in the suburbs. Gotham City Police Department officers Mike Rucka and Mazzuccheli arrive on the scene. Officer Rucka finds Santos tied up to a radiator as Batman lurks on the wall behind him before fleeing as Rucka fires shots. The two officers then realize that Batman has branded Santos on the chest. At the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworth is working on the Tech Cowl as Bruce enters chasing a person called the 'White Portugese', trying to locate him via Knyazev. Alfred then points to the Gotham Free Press article on Batman's branding, saying that Bruce has changed. In the morning, Clark is watching Metropolis News 8 on the Batman branding of Cesar Santos. At LexCorp Industries headquarters, Alexander Luthor, Jr. is meeting with Senators June Finch and Barrows to show them a piece of tiny piece of Kryptonite that was found in Metropolis, that can destroy Kryptonian cells. 'Lex' wants to bring the large piece of Kryptonite found in the Pacific Ocean into the United States but needs Finch to get him an import licence. Wallace Keefe is at his home, filled with articles on the Black Zero Event and Bruce Wayne, as he pays his respects at the Superman Statue in Heroes Park before climbing onto it and spraying the words 'False God' onto the chest. Barrows makes a deal with Lex, allowing him access to the Kryptonian Scout Ship that crashed in Metropolis and also the body of deceased General Zod. At an underground fight club, Bruce Wayne is tracking Knyazev and helps a fighter win with advice to lose Knyazev money. He then gets a drink next to him at the bar where he clones his phone. At the Daily Planet, Clark is asking Perry White to cover the story of Batman's terrorism in Gotham but Perry asks him to cover the sports. Lois is late and provides the prototype bullet, wanting a flight to Washington D.C. Lex invites Senator Finch to his house, where she tells him she's blocking the import licence for him to bring Kryptonite into the US. Lois ambushes Secretary Calvin Swanwick in the men's bathroom, where she confronts him about the experimental bullet in the African incident. Swanwick dismisses her. At the Glasshouse, Bruce awakens from a nightmare next to a sleeping girl as Alfred arrives where they go through the data off of Knyazev's phone, where he makes numerous calls to Lex Luthor. Bruce tells Alfred to prepare the batsuit, but Alfred tells him that there is no need as he has been invited. Bruce arrives at the party as Lex is giving a speech, Alfred directs him downstairs to the mainframe where he plants a hacking device. Mercy Graves follows Bruce, but he pretends that he is drunk so he can return to the party. Lex's speech begins to fall apart as his inner demons begin to show so he cuts it short. Clark is reporting at the party and hears Bruce's earpiece so begins questioning him about the Batman, as Bruce is taken by the looks of Diana Prince. Bruce dismisses Clark's questions saying that the Daily Planet is hypocritical of Superman. Bruce goes to retrieve his device but finds it missing, as Diana has stolen it. He follows her through the party but misses her as escapes in her car. Clark meanwhile sees on the news a disaster at the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico, and hastily leaves to save the day. Lex pays Wallace Keefe's bail and waits for him at his home, where he offers him the chance to stand for something, and also a new wheelchair. Lex persuades him to go to Senator Finch and asks for her to send Superman to trial over the Black Zero Event. Bruce tracks Diana Prince down to a museum, where she reveals that she took the drive as Lex Luthor stole a photo from her. She tells him she couldn't retrieve it as the drive is military grade encrypted and that she has left it in the glove compartment of his car. Bruce begins decrypting the drive and has a knightmare in which he leads a resistence against Superman and his army, who have taken over the world and left it to be made desolate by invading aliens. Batman is meeting to get Kryptonite but is set up as his men trade him into to Superman's army. Batman begins taking out Superman's army, killing them in as he goes along as Parademons begin taking Batman's men before he is knocked out. Batman is tied up as Superman arrives and kills him and his men. Bruce awakens to the Flash coming from the future, saying that Lois is the "key" and that he must find us. Bruce then awakens again to find the device fully decrypted. He begins looking through Lex's Metahuman files to see that Diana is actually an immortal Amazon. He also finds that the 'white portugese' is not a person, but a ship bringing in a large piece of Kryptonite. Bruce reveals to Alfred to he plans to steal it from Lex and use it to kill Superman. Alfred tries to warn him against it as Superman is not their enemy but Bruce insists. Clark is at his desk as he is given post about the Batman's brutality towards people. Lois meets with Swanwick again and gives him the prototype bullet. Knyazev is overseeing the Kryptonite's importation into Gotham. Batman is atop a crane watching and shoots a tracker onto the truck. He then gives chase in the Batmobile and begins taking out the chase cars, one by one before he is stopped by Superman just before he is about to take out the truck, sending the Batmobile crashing. Superman warns Batman to stop what he is doing as Lex is delivered the Kryptonite. At the US Captiol, Finch is holding a hearing to hold Superman accountable for the tragedy in Metropolis 2 years ago. Clark flies to see his mother Martha who tells him that she never wanted him to be in the public eye. Swanwick reveals to Lois that LexCorp provided the prototype bullets and works out that she was used as bait for Superman, to frame him for a tragedy in Africa. At the capitol, Superman arrives as Finch begins her speech, where she notices a glass at her seat which says 'granny's peach tea' which she knows is from Lex. She then sees that his seat is empty as a bomb from Wallace Keefe's wheelchair explodes, killing hundreds in the building, except Superman who stands in the blaze saddened before leaving. Lex arrives back at LexCorp Headquarters to find the place a wreck, after Batman has broken in and stolen the Kryptonite. Superman visits Lois at her hotel in Washington D.C., telling her that he feels like he is doing no good following the dreams of his father and that his world doesn't exist anymore. At the Scout Ship, Lex uses the cut off fingerprints of General Zod to access inside the ship where he finds the Genesis Chamber and General Zod's Command Key which he reactivates and tells the ship to teach him the knowledge of the Kryptonians. He then overrides General Zod's authority and places Zod's body in the waters of the Genesis Chamber. Cuts his hand and places his on Zod's body before ordering the ship to continue with the metamorphosis. Bruce Wayne begins preparing for a showdown with Superman, training harder physically and creating new Kryponite based weapons to combat him with, such as Smoke Grenades and a Kryptonite Spear. As Martha is locking up the cafe in which she works, she is kidnapped. Batman, in his Mech Batsuit is preparing for his duel with Superman, planting his weapons. Lex is atop of LexCorp Tower as Knyazev in disguise kidnaps Lois and brings her to Lex. Lex knows that she has been investigating him and pushes her off the helipad of LexCorp Tower. Superman returns from exile and catches her before confronting Lex who reveals he's kidnapped Martha and that he knows Superman's secret. He tells Superman that he has 1 hour to kill Batman or Martha dies. Superman tries to talk to Batman who's traps begin attacking Superman. Superman pushes Batman to the ground and tells him to stay down but Batman continues to attack, using Kryptonite to weaken Superman to human levels. Batman then begins to beat Superman down before the Kryptonite wears off as the two get evenly matched before Batman unleashes more Kryptonite on Superman. He then drags him to the Kryptonite Spear where as he prepares to deal the final blow, Superman tells him that he needs to save Martha, confusing Batman as Lois arrives and tells him that Martha is Superman's mother. Batman throws the spear away as Superman tells him that they need to find where she has been taken. Batman tells Superman to go to the Scout Ship as he is needed there, and that he will find Martha. Lois then throws the spear into a well. Alfred was listening in and has already tracked Knyazev to the Gotham port. Batman takes the Batwing and begins taking out the men surrounding before Alfred takes control of the Batwing from the Batcave as Batman goes inside and takes out the men one by one. He crashes through the wall and grabs one of the men pointing his gun at Kynazev, before shooting his flamerthrower tank and setting it alight. At the Scout Ship, Lex is waiting and is disappointed that Superman hasn't got Batman's head. Superman tells him that he has failed. Lex reveals that he has a back up plan, as Doomsday emerges from the Genesis Chamber. Doomsday attacks Lex but Superman stops him as the two duel, destroying the Superman statue. The United States Armed Forces deploy Boeing AH-64 Apache's to attack Doomsday but the attack only makes him stronger, releasing a huge electronic blast in the process. Superman grabs Doomsday and flies him into orbit, as the President orders Swanwick to fire a nuclear warhead at the two Kryptonians. Swanwick is against it but follows orders, sending Doomsday crashing into Stryker's Island as Superman's signal is lost. Doomsday gets up even stronger, growing spikes all over his body releasing another huge electronic blast. Batman in the Batwing tries to attack it but Doomsday shoots him down with Heat Vision. As Doomsday corners Batman preparing to kill him, his Heat Vision is blocked by Diana, clad in full Amazonian armor. She then engages the creature pushing it back. Superman is in orbit floating as the Yellow Sun rejuvenates his body and he returns to the fight knocking Doomsday back. Lois realizes that the spear she threw could kill the creature and returns to get it, but the super powered battled knocks the building over trapping her underwater. Superman hears her and rescues her, retrieving the spear. He tells Lois he loves her and flies with the spear, impaling Doomsday in the chest. He stabs Superman in his chest with a spike, which grew in place of hand he had chopped off by Diana. Superman pushes the spear in further finally killing Doomsday as Superman dies as well. Lois runs over distraught and cradles Superman's body. Lex is has his head shaven as he is sent to prison, where he is visited by Batman. Lex tells Batman that the whole universe knows Superman is dead and that they will be coming. A huge procession is held at Heroes Park for Superman, as a small ceremony is held in Smallville by those who knew Clark personally. Martha gives Lois an engagement ring Clark was planning on giving Lois. At the Smallville Cemetery, Bruce is discussing with Diana finding the other Metahumans like her and bringing them togther, now that Superman is no longer around to protect the world. As the funeral ends, a heartbeat can be heard from Clark's casket as dirt above the coffin begins to rise due to gravitational manipulation like when a Kryptonian is flying. Cast Appearances *Alexander Luthor, Jr. *Alexander Luthor, Sr. *Alfred Pennyworth *Amajagh *Anatoli Knyazev *Barbara Gordon *Barrows *Barry Allen *Bruce Wayne *Burrell *Carrie Farris *Cesar Santos *Christie *Cortez *Daniel Leone *Devin Scillian *Diana *Doomsday *Dru-Zod *Emmett Vale *Fortress of Solitude Robot *Glen Woodburn *Grace *Jack O'Dwyer *James Gordon *James Harmon *Jimmy Olsen *Jenny Jurwich *John Manley *Jonathan Kent *June Finch *Kahini Ziri *Kal-El *Kent Shocknek *LaBlanc *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *Lucy Lane *Luke *Martha Kent *Martha Wayne *Mazzuccheli *McCarthy *McGraw *Mercedes Graves *Mike Rucka *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Norris *Orin *Parademons *Perry White *Peter Ross *President (United States) *Purrington *Ron Troupe *Rusty *Sage *Sam *Schmitt *Silas Stone *Swanwick *Thomas Wayne *Victor Stone *Wallace Keefe *Welch |events= *Battle of Metropolis *Black Zero Event *Bombing of United States Capitol *Bruce Wayne's Nightmare *Showdown in Gotham City *The Death of Superman |locations= *Earth **Afghanistan ***Kandahar Province ****Kandahar **Kazakhstan ***Kazakh Steppe ****Tyuratam *****Baikonur Cosmodrome **Mexico **Nairomi **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****Hammersmith Tower *****Heroes Park *****LexCorp Headquarters *****LexCorp Tower *****Lex Luthor's House *****Lois and Clark's Apartment *****Metropolis Library *****Metropolis Museum of Modern Arts *****Metropolis International Airport *****Park Metropolis Downtown *****Stryker's Island *****Superman Statue *****Wayne Financial Building ***Gotham ****Gotham City *****Ace Chemicals *****Amusement Mile *****Aragon Theatre *****Batcave *****Blackgate Penitentiary *****Bat-Signal *****Clocktower *****Davenport Tower *****Ellesworth Building *****Glasshouse *****Gotham City Jail *****Gotham City Opera House *****Gotham City University Football Stadium *****Neo-Oden *****Robinson Park *****Wayne Botanical Garden *****Wayne Manor *****Wayne Tower ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm *****Smallville Cemetery ***Washington D.C. ****Washington *****The Pentagon *****United States Capitol *****White House |objects= *AK 47 *Batarang *Batcave Computer *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Bulletproof Braclets *Genesis Chamber *Grappling Gun *Kryptonian Skinsuit *Kryptonite *Kryptonite Spear *Lasso of Truth *Lex/OS *Mother Box *Sticky Bombs *Superman's Suit *Tech Cowl *Utility Belt *Wonder Woman's Armor *Wonder Woman's Shield *Wonder Woman's Sword |organizations= *A.R.G.U.S. *Batman Family *Batman's Resistance *Capitol Hill Taxi *Central Intelligence Agency **Agent *Daily Planet **Editor in Chief **Reporter *Geschäft Krieg *Gotham 13 Live *Gotham Free Press *Gotham City Gas *Gotham City Police Department **Police Commisioner **Captain **Officer *Gotham City University *Gotham Transit Authority *Justice League *King *Kord Industries *LexCorp Industries **CEO **Personal Assistant **SWAT *Metrobus *Metropolis City Bus *Metropolis Fire Department **Firefighter *Metropolis Medical Services **EMT *Metropolis News 8 *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis State University *Metropolitan Police Department *Queen Industries *President *Princess *Roscosmos State Corporation *S.T.A.R. Labs *Senator *Stagg Industries *Superman Army *Turkish Airlines *United Nations *United States Armed Forces **General **Colonel **Major **Pilot **Soldier *United States Capitol Police **Officer *United States Customs and Border Protection **Agent *Wayne Enterprises **CEO *Wayne Family **Butler |vehicles= *AgustaWestland A109S *Aston Martin DB Mark III *Batmobile *Batwing *Bell 206 *Black Zero *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *Dodge Charger *Fortress of Solitude *Jeep Renegade *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *M939 Truck *Rolls-Royce Wraith }} Behind the Scenes Development In June 2013, Warner Brothers announced that director Zack Snyder and screenwriter David S. Goyer would return for a Man of Steel sequel, with the studio considering a 2014 release for the film. The following month, Snyder confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con International that the sequel to Man of Steel, now set for release in 2015, would feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format. Goyer and Snyder would co-write the story, with Goyer writing the script, and Christopher Nolan involved in an advisory role as executive producer. According to Snyder, the film will take inspiration from the comic The Dark Knight Returns. In November 2013, however, Snyder clarified that the film would not be based on the graphic novel. "If you were going to do that, you would need a different Superman. We’re bringing Batman into the universe that now this Superman lives in. Batman v Superman marks the first appearance of Wonder Woman in a live-action, theatrical film, which Warner Bros. had been developing as far back as 1996. In December 2013, Chris Terrio was hired to rewrite the script, due to Goyer's commitments in other projects. Terrio had previously collaborated with Affleck on Argo. The film's official title Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was revealed in May 2014. Snyder stated that having the "v" in the title instead of "vs." was a way "to keep it from being a straight 'versus' movie, even in the most subtle way". Henry Cavill later stated, "I wouldn't call this a Superman sequel ... This is Batman versus Superman. It's a separate entity altogether. It's introducing the Batman character and expanding upon the universe, which was kicked off by Man of Steel. Forbes noted that although the film originated as a sequel to Man of Steel, it was "revamped into a backdoor pilot for Justice League and/or an eventual stand-alone Batman movie. Hans Zimmer will return to compose the film score, emphasizing a challenge to not reuse the themes he established with the Batman character from Christopher Nolan's trilogy. Junkie XL will also collaborate on the score and compose the theme for Batman. Filming In September 2013, Larry Fong joined the crew as cinematographer after previously having worked with Zack Snyder in 300, Watchmen, and Sucker Punch. Initial filming commenced on October 19, 2013, at East Los Angeles College to shoot an American football game between Gotham City University and rival Metropolis State University. At the end of the month, construction began on the Kent farm seen in Man of Steel for the film. The principal photography involving the main cast of the film began on May 19, 2014, in [Detroit, Michigan, with scenes featuring Gal Gadot as Diana Prince being filmed early on May 16. Additional filming began in Chicago, Illinois in November 2014. Other locations included the Michigan Motion Picture Studios, the Eli and Edythe Broad Art Museum at Michigan State University, Yorkville, Illinois, and New Mexico. Sequences of the film, including a scene depicting the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents, were filmed using IMAX cameras. The planned shoot in Morocco were shifted to New Mexico due to incidents related to the 2014 Ebola outbreak. Principal photography wrapped in December 2014. Critical Reaction Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice an approval rating of 31%, based on 231 reviews, with an average rating of 5/10. According to the site's critical consensus, "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice smothers a potentially powerful story – and some of America's most iconic superheroes – in a grim whirlwind of effects-driven action." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews from mainstream critics, gave the film an average score of 44 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Newsweek and the Irish Examiner reported that the film received mixed reviews from critics. Variety called the reviews "lukewarm," while The Wall Street Journal said they were "mostly negative" and the Business Insider said reviews were "bad." Dawn of Justice received praise for its visual spectacle and the performances of Affleck and Gadot, but received criticism for its unfocused narrative, with The Telegraph''calling it "incoherent." A. O. Scott of ''The New York Times wrote "The point of Batman v Superman isn’t fun, and it isn’t thinking, either. It’s obedience. The theology is invoked not to elicit meditations on mercy, justice or sacrifice, but to buttress a spectacle of power. And in that way the film serves as a metaphor for its own aspirations. The corporations that produce movies like this one, and the ambitious hacks who sign up to make them, have no evident motive beyond their own aggrandizement." Cynthia Fuchs of PopMatters said, "As you’re watching this movie, you might also contemplate your own part, in being swayed into consuming so much of what you’ve consumed before." Adding, "Wonder Woman’s remains Batman v Superman‘s most compelling story, precisely because it’s untold." Matt Patches of Thrillist wrote "what Batman v Superman can do, it does, at the cost of coherency and thrills. The movie is bat-shit crazy. A dour, disdainful demeanor, plus a gluttony of complex plot twists, dissipates most of the contact high. Conversely, Peter Travers of Rolling Stone called the film "better than Man of Steel but below the high bar set by Nolan's Dark Knight" adding that "Dawn of Justice is still a colossus, the stuff that DC Comics dreams are made of for that kid in all of us who yearns to see Batman and Superman suit up and go in for the kill." Andrew Barker of Variety said "as a pure visual spectacle, however, Batman V Superman ably blows the hinges off the multiplex doors." While Charles Koplinski of the Illinois Times called it "a brooding, but most importantly intelligent take on the seminal figures of our 20th century pop culture mythology, a movie that at once pays tribute to these characters' roots while offering up modern incarnations of them that ring true for our times." However, despite the mixed reaction from movie critics, audience reactions have been generally positive, receiving a score of 76% on Rotten Tomatoes out of 5965 reviews from audience members. The film has also hit over $27.7m overseas in box office. Novelization Main Article: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) Trivia * This is the first time in history that Superman and Batman share the big-screen together. * The film was announced at the San Diego Comic Con International 2013, where Zack Snyder brought Harry Lennix up on stage to read a quote from the Dark Knight Returns (the famous "I want you to remember the one man who beat you" speech from The Dark Knight Returns) as the logo appeared on-screen. *In an investors conference, Warner Bros. CEO Kevin Tsujihara revealed that Bruce Wayne/Batman will be "kind of tired and weary and seasoned and been doing it for a while.". And said that "Ben is perfect for the vision Zack Snyder has for that character.". *First big screen appearance of Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman. *The film takes place two years after the events of Man of Steel. *During Bruce Wayne's Nightmare, a huge Omega Symbol can be seen scorched into the dried up river outside of Metropolis. In the comics, this is typically the symbol of Darkseid. Media Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Teaser Trailer #1 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD|Comic-Con Trailer Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD|Sneak Peak Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD|Trailer #2 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD|TV Spot #1 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD|TV Spot #2 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 3 HD|TV Spot #3 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4 HD|TV Spot #4 BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE Movie Clip - Do You Bleed? (2016) Ben Affleck Superhero Movie HD|Clip #1 Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines!|Turkish Airlines Metropolis Promo Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines!|Turkish Airlines Gotham City Promo Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD|Final Trailer Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) New Footage Clip 'Jimmy Kimmel Live' HD|Clip #2 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 5 HD|TV Spot #5 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 6 HD|TV Spot #6 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 7 HD|TV Spot #7 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 8 HD|TV Spot #8 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 9 HD|TV Spot #9 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) 'Dodge' TV Spot HD In Theaters March 25|Dodge TV Spot See Also *Superman *Batman *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Soundtrack) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) External links *Official website *[http://imdb.com/title/tt2975590/ Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB] Category:Movies Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman